On The Inside
by Nightlyrunaway
Summary: On this outside Fionna never cared for Marshall Lee as more then a bro, a friend. But what happens when she looks inside herself? Will her feelings for Marshall change? How will this affect everyone she loves and cares for? Has been turned into a multi-chapter. Rated M for language and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

On The Inside..

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** HI GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. ITS A ONE-SHOT,SO I'LL ACCEPT CRITICIZIME. R&R WHAT YOU THINK! OH AND I JUST LOVE FIOLEE! THEY ARE JUST SO ADORABLE!**

Chapter 1

Fionna laid on the roof of her tree house next to Marshall lee the vampire king, looking at the wondrous night sky. Fionna loved doing this with Marshall lee, it being just the two of them, without cake trying to claw Marshall's face off or having to stay in the shadows so Marshall didn't get burned by the sun. It was always better this way, being with Marshall.

"hey fi?" Marshall asked, snapping Fionna from her thoughts. "yes, marshy?" Fionna answered, she loved teasing Marshall with her pet name she'd gave him. He'd always just roll his eyes or glare at her in the funniest way when she called him that.

"You want to do something fun? Just sitting here watching stars is boring my globing mind!" replied Marshall. Fionna took that a little as offensive. "How could this be boring?! The stars are so amazing!" exclaimed Fionna. Marshall gave her a look which she returned. "Trust me fionna, it's not as interesting as you think. I've been around for 1000 years, and nothing special has happened to the stars." Marshall explained. Fionna just sat there for a minute, and realized Marshall might be right. The stars always have appeared, and they had been sitting there a while.

"Fine I guess your right. How about we go to your house and watch a movie or something?" Fionna said, thinking they could to somewhere else. "Sure," Marshall lee said, smirking, and without a warning picked Fionna up by her waist and started floating in the direction of his house. Fionna jumped at the sudden flight. "Oh glob! Little warning next time, will you?" fionna said. Marshall lee just laughed and smirked. " what is it fi? Don't like surprises?"

"No!" answered Fionna, "I just don-" Fionna couldn't finish her sentence. Marshall lee let go of Fionna, letting her fall a few feet before swooping down and catching her, laughing so hard he almost dropped her by accident. Fionna clung to the laughing vampires chest, breathing hard and eyes wide. "You asshole! I could have died!" screamed Fionna. "But you didn't, cause I caught you," Marshall replied, smirking down at the blond adventuress. She just rolled her eyes, and looked in the direction they were going when they finally reached Marshall's house. It was wierd he had a house inside a cave, yet it seemed just like him.

Marshall lee set Fionna on his porch, and opened the door. To her surprise, it was actually clean in his house. Well, it wasn't always bad messy, but it was never clean either. But today it was amazing clean. There weren't any clothes on the floor or table, and no dishes in the sink. Marshall had actually made his house look, well like a house. "Surprised much fi?" asked Marshall laughing at Fionnas expression. Fionna popped from her thoughts and glared at Marshall, then tackled him. "Surprise!" Fionna said, smiling and Marshall just sat there, letting himself be pinned, and had a smug look on his face. This confused Fionna a lot.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" she asked, getting up off Marshall and brushing herself off. Marshall just float upwards and turned upside down. "Because I just thought of a game," replied Marshall to Fionnas question. "Oookay, what's the game?" Fionna asked, sitting on Marshall's barely soft couch. It had been getting softer since her and Marshall started sitting on it when the played video games and watched movies. "It's an old game before the Great Mushroom War. It's called 'Fire truck'." he explained and floated over to sit next to Fionna. "Fire truck? Hm. Sounds simple. How do you play?" Fionna asked yet another question, with a suspicious look on her face. "Just say 'red light' when you want me to stop haha, okay?" Marshall said, scooching closer to Fionna. Fionna was a little reluctant at first.

_What's the worst that could happen?_ Fionna thought. _It's just a game, and if I don't play Marshall will think I'm scared._

"Fine I'll play." Fionna answered. Marshall chuckled, "well then let's begin." Marshall smiled slyly at her, and moved even closer. Fionna didn't know if this was part of the game, or just a prank, but what ever it was, made Fionna more nervous then ever. Marshall put his hand on her thigh, and slid his hand down, slowly pulling her thigh high down to just below her calf. He then slowly started moving it back up her thigh, causing Fionna to blush, feeling the heat run to her cheeks. Was this Fire truck? Fionna felt Marshall's hand creep higher on her thigh till it reach the tip of skirt, and then the tip of his fingers barely lift the fabric...

"Red light! Red light!" Fionna squealed, unable to move. Marshall lee just chuckled at this. His hand didn't stop. "sorry to tell you Fi, but fire trucks don't stop for red lights," He explained. Fionnas eyes widen and she blushed harder then ever.

"MARSHALL LEE!" Fionna screeched and punched him hard in the stomach. "ow.." was all Marshall could say, and fell to the ground off the couch, grabbing his stomach in pain. Fionna soon stopped blushing and looked at Marshall. "That's what you get for playing games you know your going to lose," smirked Fionna, pleased she got her point across.

_That shows him,_ she thought. Marshall still clutched his stomach, then floated up and looked at Fionna, now laughing. Fionna was confused by this. "Whats so funny now?" she questioned, curious how this now maniac seeming vampire could be laughing after taking such a blow. Marshall floated to his upright position, still laughing and holding his stomach not from Fionnas punch, but from laughing so hard. "Well Fi, it just so happens to be I just realized you want me. If you didnt, you would have stopped me sooner," Marshall replied, now smirking instead of laughing, and floating close to Fionnas face. Fionna blushed. "Do not! I just didn't realize what happened in the game till we started," Fionna said, hiding her nervousness.

_She's such a bad liar, but looks so amazing with that blush of hers,_ Marshall thought. _If only she really knew how I felt for her... On the inside.._

"Marshy? MARSHALL?!" Fionna yelled, snapping Marshall from his thoughts. He smiled at his petite adventuress friend and floated in front of her. "Yes, Fi?" Marshall answered. "I asked if you had any good movies since your 'GAMES' were... Ackward," Fionna said, starting to feel heat come back to her cheeks. Marshall smirked, "Course Fi, but let me guess. Your wanting to watch Heat Signature? For like the millionth time?" he asked, turning up side down, bored. Fionna just rolled her eyes,"Okay, okay. Any better ideas? And we are NOT playing fire truck again!" Fionna said, still a little flustered. "Yea, this one," Marshall replied, leaning in and kissing Fionna softly on the lips. Fionna blushed deep red, and slowly started to kiss him back. Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist and Fionna wrapped hers around his neck. Although it started as a closed mouth kiss, they both soon needed more.

_Oh glob! I'm kissing Marshall lee! My best bud! My bro! Why is this happening?!_ Fionna thought. _I mean, I like it, a lot actually.. And him, with his messy hair, and his lumpy cool voice.. Oh glob! Where'd these feelings for Marshall come from!?_ Fionna thought.

Marshall started to trace her lips with his snake-like tongue, and Fionna slowly parted her lips. Marshall pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Fionna felt her tongue collide with his, and couldn't pull away. She tightened her grip on his neck, trying to kiss him more. Fionna felt Marshall lee smirk after she did that.

"Dang Fi, I know I'm irresistibly addictive to girls, but no need to eat my face, haha," Marshall said. Hearing this, Fionnas eyes shot open, and she came to her senses. Fionna pushed Marshall lee down, away from the kiss and onto the floor. She then turned on her heals and walked out the door. "Damn it," Marshall said aloud to no one.

_Nice moves, slick_, he thought to himself.

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

On The Inside...

**AN: HEY GUYS! IT'S ME! NIGHTLY! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS FIOLEE STORY! I DECIDED TO MAKE IT INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS! ENJOY! :D**

**Xoxo**

**~Nightly**

Chapter 2

Marshall lee floated around his house, doing anything he could to distract himself. He played his bass, tried writing a few new songs, napped, but it was useless. There was nothing Marshall could seem to find to distract himself long enough before getting bored. He stepped out side to see how the weather was. It was a bit cloudy, looked like it might rain later, but still sunny enough to kill him.

_Maybe I can go see Fionna, she's fun,_ Marshall thought.

He went back inside and floated threw the entrance leading to his room. Marshall then went into the bathroom to check how he looked. He had on his regular sleep wear which he hadnt change out of yet, boxers. His hair was messier then usual and seemed a bit greasy. Even his gray skin seemed a bit darker. When was the last time he even showered? Marshall sniffed himself and quickly pulled his head away, even though it was still attached to his body. He reeked worst then the garbage river.

_Better freshen up before I see fi,_ Marshall lee thought,_ can't be stinking while doing anything around her_.

Marshall lee turned on the shower and stripped down, tossing his clothes into a dirty pile. Marshall jumped in the shower, scrubbing himself nice and clean. He then stood there under the running water for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts. After what happened the other day, he was sure he screwed up a little. Okay maybe alot, him with his big mouth. He probably shouldn't have said that. But hey, he's the sexy vampire king! Fionna had to forgive him.

After what felt like a small amount of time to him, the water suddenly turned ice cold, having run out of hot water to give. At the sudden shock Marshall lee just out of the shower and quickly turned it off. He then grabbed a towel and looked in the mirror. He looked a lot cleaner, and smelt a lot cleaner too. He smirked at himself in the mirror.

_Damn I'm sexy,_ he thought, and left the bathroom.

Marshall lee floated over to his closet and opened the doors. He grabbed his red and black plaid t-shirt and a pair of jeans, plus his shoes. He got dressed quickly, shaking his hair till it was dry, and naturally messy looking. He then grabbed his umbrella and floated out the door, heading to the tree house his blond adventuress friend lived at.

As Marshall lee reached the tree house, he heard yelling inside. This made him wonder. Were Cake and Fionna fighting? If they were, what were they fighting about? Marshall floated faster, not bothering to knock on the door and rammed his way inside. He followed the screams, and finally found their mark.

Fionna and cake were playing videos games, screaming at the screen on BMO's tiny body. Being unnoticed, Marshall lee took this as a prank opportunity creeped behind the couch Fionna and Cake sat on. Then, looking straight at BMO, made his face turn into a cross between a squids tentacles and a demon head. BMO saw Marshall, and turned off the game, running out of the room.

"MONSTER!" BMO yelled as she ran.

Fionna and Cake stopped yelling, and turned around to see Marshall's hideous face. Cake then quickly ran after BMO, cowarding, while Fionna stayed calm for some strange reason.

"Hi Marshall," Fionna said.

"WHAT?! How'd you know it was me?!" Marshall exclaimed, turning back to his normal vampire self. Fionna just laughed as Marshall floated over to her.

"Well?" He asked.

"Marshy, you can't scare me, I've seen ALL your tricks, haha" Fionna replied, and Marshall just rolled his eyes and pouted. He then came up with an amazing trick he hadn't showed her yet, no matter if she thinks she's seen all of them or not.

"Fi, You sure you've seen every one of my pranks?" Marshall asked, floating closer to Fionna.

"Positive," she answered very smugly, not noticing Marshall moving towards her. Marshall lee crept closer to Fionna, till they could feel each others breath. Fionna, blushed at the sudden realization that Marshall lee was closer then usual. After what happened the other day, Fionna wasn't sure how she felt about Marshall. He had always been a bro to her, a guy she could be herself around and not be called childish. Immature. Young. All words used by Prince Gumball and many more if she got too rowdy or excited about anything. But Marshall... He messed with her, she messed back, they adventured and did so many things together, that she hadn't realized her feelings building up for him.

"Uh-um Marshall? W-what are you doing?" Fionna asked, blushing bright red with Marshall now only centimeters away from her.

"Oh nothing. Why do you ask?" Marshall replied, flashing his fanged grin.

"Is the bravest adventuress at a loss for words when seduced by the sexiest vampire around?" Marshall smirked and came just the slighest bit closer, causing Fionna to blush brighter then a ripe apple. Marshall came in just the slightest to almost kiss her, then pulled away. Fionna was confused and flustered. Marshall smiled again.

"Gotcha Fi," Marshall said, beginning to laugh. Fionna turned bright red again and socked Marshall lee in the arm. He grabbed his bicep in pain, but to him it was so worth it. Marshall just laughed, even in pain.

"I knew you didn't know all my tricks Fi, you never know when I'll strike again haha" Marshall lee explained.

Fionna just glared at him and socked Marshall again.

"Shut up," is all she said.


	3. Chapter 3

On The Inside...

**AN: HELLO AGAIN! I'VE BEEN GETTING A FEW (NOT MANY BUT AT LEAST IM GETTING THEM) GOOD REVIEWS! SO, I AM TRYING MY HARDEST TO MAKE MANY CHAPTERS AS FAST AS I CAN! SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? R&R PLEASE!**

**Xoxo**

**~Nightly**

Chapter 3

Fionna moaned softly, feeling a spark of pleasure flood threw her body with every kiss Marshall lee placed on her neck. He'd stop to tease her, making her want more. He'd just grin at this, knowing he had her in his fingertips.

Marshall then kissed Fionna lips, fondling her boobs, and she knew what he wanted. She let him take off her shirt, and toss it where her bunny hat already lay. He dance his fingertips along her skin, making her quiver under him.

Fionna the unbuttoned Marshall's shirt, flinging it in a random direction after the last button. He laid kisses down from her mouth, to her neck, her stomach, and kisses where the edge of her skirt lay. Fionna's soft moans just made Marshall lee get hard, and as he climbed back up she could feel his bump, threatening to burst out his pants. He kissed her again, fondling one of her boobs with one hand, the other slowing making its way down south just to the edge of her skirt. His hand slipped under, and-

Fionna woke up, breathing hard and in a cold sweat. Fionna looked outside to see it raining. She then looked over at cakes draw. Empty. Probably still at Lord M's house since it started.. Fionna then got up and went into the bathroom. She started the shower, and stripped down. After the water turned just right she hopped in.

These dreams had been going on for the past few nights, with her always waking up before anything more intense happened. She wasn't sure what they meant, and she was sure whether she liked them or not. Marshall lee was in them, which she found disturbing, yet kinda okay. It's the things they did that she didn't understand. Her and Marshall were just bros! Yea they kissed once, but that meant nothing to either one of them!... Right?

While still deep in her thoughts, there came a sudden voice.

"Hey sexy," sad a manly voice. Fionna jumped, and grabbed a towel as fast as possible to cover herself with. Fionna opened the shower curtain to find Marshall lee sitting on the bathroom sink.

"MARSHALL LEE!" Fionna shrieked, full of anger and at the same time fright. Why was he in her house? Why was he even in the bathroom?! WHILE she was taking a shower?!

Marshall lee chuckled at the young adventuress' reaction to seeing him.

"How's it going sexy?" he teasingly asked, making Fionna blush at the word 'sexy'. Fionna stepped out and glared at Marshall.

"What the GLOB are you doing here Marshall?!" Fionna exclaimed. She wanted answers, and she wanted them NOW. Marshall lee floated above her, seeming to inspect her appearance. Her hair, without her bunny hat, was long and golden, all the way to her ankles. And her curves, covered only by a thin piece of fabric, were so defined and showing, Mashall couldn't help but gauk.

"I asked what you were doing here," Fionna said impatiently. Marshall snapped from his thoughts and back to the adventuress in front of him.

"Oh, you know me, the sexy vampire king, prowling alone in the night when I decided to make a visit to my blond human friend." Marshall said smugly before adding, " my sexy human friend." When Fionna blushed Marshall knew he was doing a good job messing with her.

"So.. Fi... Is this your new adventuring outfit?" Marshall asked floating upside-down, pointing at the towel she was wearing. Fionna glanced down then looked up at Marshall, and socked him in the arm, making sure it hurt. Marshall yelped in pain.

"QUIT DOING THAT! GLOB! I'M GOING TO HAVE A BRUISE ON MY ARM!" Marshall exclaimed, clutching his arm. Fionna only gave a satisfied smirk, and left the bathroom. Marshall followed, trying to keep a little distance between the two.

"Marshall.. GET OUT!" Fionna demanded.

"Why should I?" Marshall asked dumbly. He knew Fionna was about to get dressed, and he just wanted to pester her a little longer.

"You clearly know why, or else you wouldn't be here." she explained, getting very irritated at the nocturnal friend of hers.

"Well I don't see why I have to. I know you already want me, soooo... Why try to hide anything?" Marshall slyly said as her came closer to Fionna and tried pulling the very edge of her towel forward to look down it. Fionna realized what he was doing, and punched him in his cheek.

"OW! My cheek meat!" Marshall exclaimed. Fionna pushed him hard out of her room and down the ladder.

"Now STAY OUT till I'm done!" Fionna yelled, and stalked back up to her room. Marshall just sat there, and waited for what seemed like a whole other eternity. Marshall sat on their couch for once, instead of floating, and started think real hard. But before he could get to a subject in his mind he could focus on, there was a sudden knock on the door. Marshall led floated over and opened it. Behind that door, was Prince Gumball.

Marshall was shocked, and yet angry to see him. What was gum-wad doing at Fionna's tree house this late? And why this late? If it was something "so" important it could wait till morning. Gumball just stood there, astonished it was Marshall lee who opened the door, not Fionna. Gumball cleared his throat.

"Hello Marshall Lee." Gumball said in his politest voice.

" What are you doing here," Marshall replied, hiding his anger very poorly. Marshall could see Gumball tense up.

"I-I'm here to see Fionna of course." Gumball said, and Marshall could hear the fear in his voice. Marshall scoffed at this.

"This late at night? Please. Quit making up excuses. Plus it's raining. Shouldn't you be at your precious kingdom, sleeping in your royal bed or some bunk?" Marshall replied harshly. He could tell Gumball was getting angry at this.

"I really am here to see Fionna, and it's none of your business why." Gumball stated. Marshall growled, ready to punch this pink candy freak in the face.

"Fionna IS my buisness." Marshall growled out, now stepping down and stepping closer to Gumball. Gumball stared hard at Marshall, the two in a hardcore staring contest, electricity filling the air. Just as Marshall was about to say something, Fionna walked in.

"Hey Marshall! I'm done getting dressed! How about we- Oh! Hey PG! What's up?" Fionna said, walking over to the two boys. As she did they acted as if nothing had happened, as not to make Fionna worry about them fighting.

"Ah! Hello Fionna!" Gumball said cheerful, and stepped inside. Marshall just glared, and starting floating above the two.

"Wait, why are you out this late PG? Aren't you worried you could get sick? Especially with it raining?" Fionna question. Gumball got very nervous, all these questions being throw at him.

"W-Well yes I-I suppose it could happen but, um, I had something VERY important to tell you right away." Gumball said, trying to regain his confidence. Marshall smirked at this. Gum-wad lost his cool so easily it was almost not funny. ALMOST.

"Well what is it?" Fionna asked.

"I was wanting to tell you in private, but..." Gumball drifted off and looked at Marshall lee. He just stuck his snake tonged out at him. Fionna glared his way and he stopped.

"Could you please leave the room, marshy?" Fionna asked in her sweetest and most innocent sounding voice. Marshall growled in response and floated up stairs, turning invisible to quietly sneak down stair to watch the two. Whatever it was Gumball was having to tell Fionna, Marshall was going to find out.

"So Fionna.. I've been thinking a lot. And well, I realized I'm not going to be young forever.." Gumball started.

"Yea..." Fionna replied cautiously. What was Gumball talking about?

"Well.. I am a prince and well... I was... Um I w-was hoping that um.. MAYBE..." Gumball continued, getting more nervous by the minute.

"Mhmmm." Fionna mumbled suspiciously.

"I was wondering i-if you could.. Um.." Gumball got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring case. The diamond inside on the ring was a dark blue, Fionnas favorite color.

"If you would marry me.. And come be my candy queen?" Gumball asked, trembling as the words came out. Fionna was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say. Marry PG? She had liked him in the past but.. Now with marshall... Fionn didn't know what to do. Tears formed and swelled from her light blue eyes. Gumball sat there, still on one knee waiting for an answer. Marshall sat there, still invisible, hoping the answer he didn't want to hear wouldn't come. Fionna pulled Gumball up, and hugged him tight.

"Let me think about this, okay?" Fionna whispered in his ear. Gumball nodded, it wasn't a "no", but it wasn't a "yes" either.

"Its quite fine Fionna. When you come to a decision just tell me. No rush." Gumball encouraged, and left without another word. Fionna wiped her tears away, and started calling out for Marshall. After what just happened, Fionna was now mentally exhausted. She didn't have enough strength to go adventuring, or play videos games tonight. But after a while she just gave up, and crawled back up to her room and fell into a deep sleep. It hadn't mattered that she had called out, she wouldn't have found Marshall lee anywhere anyways. He had left before she could answer, fleeing into the pouring night's raining, too many emotions swirling threw his head to even stay for an answer. If it was what he had wanted, good. If not, then it wouldn't matter to anyone, not even Fionna, how he felt on the inside... For her...


	4. Chapter 4

**On The Inside...**

******AN: HELLO MY DEMONS! IM SURPRISED I'VE MADE IT THIS FAR THIS FAST! CHAPTER 4! THANKS ALL SO MUCH! REMEMBER TO R&R! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT. WAS NOT LETTING ME POST TILL NOW!**

******Xoxo**

******~Nightly**

Marshall laid in bed for days. After what happened with Gumball asking Fionna to marry him, he had a major depression cloud over his head. Marshall didn't get out of bed unless to eat, which he barely did, or use the bathroom. Marshall hated the thought of losing Fionna to some sugary proper frilly-frilly good two shoes pink dweeb. For globs sake! The guy's skin was actually pink! PINK! Pink is no where near a manly color. If Marshall didn't have enough self restraint around Fionna, he would have tore that pink head of Gum-wads to blooping shreds.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door, and Marshall groaned. He really didn't want to get up, and he wanted even more for whoever it was to GO AWAY. This time the knock came louder, harder, and seemed impatient. Marshall grumbled and got outta bed. He then floated down the hole of his bedroom and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, the knock was fierce against his ears, like a pounding headache. Marshall hissed at the sound, and waited for it to stop. When it did, he finally opened the door. As he did, he felt a sudden weight on his chest, and looked down. To his surprise, it was the only person he didn't mind seeing everyday. He wrapped his arms around his blond adventuress friend, cherishing the moments she was in his arms. Finally the tiny girl in his arms broke the silence.

"Marshall... Do you hate me?.." she asked.

"WHAT?!" Marshall exclaimed, surprised she would even think of asking a question like that.

"Fionna, why would you ever think I would hate you? Why do you think I ever could?" Marshall asked, and looked down as she looked up with her light blue eyes into his crimson ones. He saw sorrow and pain in hers, things he never wanted to see in hers, and they were there because of him. He hadn't been talking to anyone, or even leave his house for days. He had abandoned her as her friend. Her BEST friend. All because of Gumbutt asking for her hand in marriage. He had caused the misery in her to grow. But.. Why would she feel so horrible like this? He was after all just her bro still, even with their one kiss,but that was a while ago. He wasn't even sure if she was with Gum-wad either. He hadn't stayed long enough to hear her answer, and didn't want to know. He wasn't going to let her find out he knew Gumbutt had asked her. She would hate him for glob knows how long for spying on them. Marshall did the only thing he could think of. He lifted his hand and gingerly took Fionna's chin between his thumb and finger.

"What are y-," Fionna tried to ask, but was cut off by a soft kiss from his lips. She didn't fight back, because well, she was too full of emotions. She was thrilled that Marshall had kissed her, but at the same time, she was shocked he had. They had shared one kiss in the past but... Maybe.. Just maybe he really did feel something for her. Fionna could feel his emotions by his kiss, she felt the spark of love she never knew she wanted.

Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck, and he tightened his around her waist. They pulled closer, and deepened the feeling of the kiss, it wasn't a open mouth one, but the emotion was intense. Marshall nor Fionna pressed harder, but deepened the emotion. After what seemed like an eternity. They finally, both reluctantly broke apart slowly. Fionna, being embarressed and blushing deep as a ripe strawberry, hide her face in Marshall's shoulder. Marshall thought she was upset, or maybe sad that he had kissed her. He needed to know if he screwed up or not.

"Fi... Look at me," Marshall said with concern in his voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yea. I just... Never really expected you to kiss me like that," Fionna replied, not knowing she was easing the worry in Marshall. Marshall just smiled a little at this, and nudged her. His smile then faded. He knew that if he didn't do what he had to, he never would get the chance to again. Especially one like this.

"Fionna... There's something I got to tell you. Have always needed to tell you. And I think the moment is now." Marshall lee hesitated. He waited for some reply that she was listening. Fionna looked up with her light blue eyes again and he knew she was hanging on every word. Marshall took a breath and continued.

"What I need to tell you is.. Ever since I met you, I've had these.. Deep feelings for you, and I never told you... I kept them on the inside, to myself. I never let anyone know, cause well, when emotions are let out, the things you love will sometimes get torn away from you... And.. And... I... In simpler terms.. I.. I love you Fionna." Marshall finished. He stared off into no where, being unable to stare down at the blond girl he just confessed to about the thing that could hurt him the most.

Fionna stood there in his arms though, not knowing how to reply. Her heart was racing, and her face was flushed. She just blinked, then carefully hugged him. His arms tightened around her, and she felt somewhat, safe, in his arms. Even though every one thought he was just a horrific, scary, untamed being, he really could be a good guy. Fionna leaned up and kissed Marshall's cheek gingerly. She then leaned in closer, trying to reach his ear, havin to stand on her tip toes being much shorter then him. She softly whispered in his ear.

"Marshall.." she began.

"I'm not sure where to begin.. I'm not sure what I'm feeling either, but I think I might know one thing at least.. And that's.. That's um.. T-that I think I.. Actually love you too..." Fionna's voice trailed off, barely being a whisper as she finished. But Marshall heard everything. Everything he had ever wanted to hear, and now it was happening. Marshall smiled, not a smirk like he always does, but an actually gleeful smile. He pulled back slightly to look at Fionna, who had a shy smile and blush on her face. He then pulled her into a warm kiss, filled with passion and love. Fionna tangled her fingers in his hair, and he kept his hands on her waist, pulling her as close as he could.

When they finally broke apart, Fionna's eye grew wide. She then ran from his arms to his bedroom, and looked at the clock on his night stand.

1:28 a.m.

Fionna freaked. She jumped threw the hole and landed on her feet, like always.

"What's wrong Fi?" Marshall asked, concerned she was having second thoughts.

"I gotta get home, cake doesn't know I'm gone, and she'll FREAK if I'm not home when she wakes up!" Fionna explained. Marshall just nodded and grabbed her quickly by the waist, and zoomed out the door, flying as fast as he could.

When they got to the tree house, the discovered cake was not there. There was a note on the table in their living room.

' Dear Fionna,

Don't worry 'bout me when you wake up sugar! I'm staying the night at lord M's house. Love you babycakes!

Love,

Cake'

Fionna realized cake must have left after she did, thinking she was asleep. She just shrugged and lay the note down, and turned to Marshall lee.

"Well, cakes not home, she went to Lord M's, and won't be back for a few days probably. Even if she says its 'for the night.'"Fionna explained, and crossed her arms. Marshall took a deep breath and thought. Then he got an idea.

"Well, that gives me and you more time to be together," he smirked, and let out a chuckle. He then pulled fionna by her waist into the air and laid back, and smiled.

"Won't this be fun?" He chuckle again, and Fionna just rolled her eyes, let a smile creep onto her lips, and kissed Marshall lee. He kissed back, and this time, slowly traced his tongue around her lips. They tasted so sweet, he just wanted to kiss her forever. Fionna realize what he wanted, and parted her mouth to let his tongue meet hers. Their tongues twisted and coiled together. They danced and spun in each others mouth, both getting more of a craving for the other. Soon Marshall's hands began to creep lower on her back, soon reaching her butt. Fionna didn't mind. It actually felt kinda.. Right. She loved how he touched her, how it made her feel so wanted, loved, and just overall amazing.

Marshall sat up and pulled her onto his pelvic more, getting more aggressive and wanting so badly to grind their hips together. Fionna could sense the heat in his pants, the heat coming off of his body. She tightened her legs around him, sitting on the hardening bump forming in his pants. Marshall let out a groan, the pressure getting to him. She knew without a doubt that this was gonna happen soon or later, and decided if it was gonna happen, let it be.

Fionna guided his hands to the rim of her shirt, and he smirked, his fingers curled around the end and they broke apart so he could take it off. Her bunny hat went with her shirt, letting her long blond hair fall around her. Marshall stared in awe and touch Fionna's cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are Fi?" Marshall replied before pressing a sweet kiss against her lips. She kissed back, and the heat built up again. Fionna's hand went to Marshall's pants, being he had no shirt on when they left. Her small fingers softly ran over his bulge, and he groaned in mercy. He wanted her so bad, but didn't to push it. He didn't know how much she wanted him either. A wet spot had started to form in her panties, and she had this amazing heat sensation in her lower region. They started to grind their hips together. Marshall, without pulling away, floated up into Fionna's room, and into her bed, him on top of her. He grinded harder against her, getting a soft moan from her lips. His lips moved down to her neck, lingering soft pecks which would bring more moans and groans from the tiny girl before him.

He then moved lower, kissing her collar bone and down to the top of her breasts. His hands went behind her, between the bed and her body, and he unsnapped the white lace bra she was wearing. He kissed the valley between her two mounds, and softly rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. Fionna let out a soft moan, and breathed deeply. The heat sensation was building, and she wanted more. Marshall could tell she wanted more too, but didn't want to rush unless she did. He climbed back up and looked her in the eyes with compassion.

"Fi, are you sure you wanna go threw with this? I know it was my idea, but.. Only if your ready, and I'll speed up for you," Marshall said every so gently. Fionna looked Marshall straight in the eyes.

"I want this more then anything I ever possibly have," she replied.

"But.."she continued.

"I.. I'm still a virgin.." Fionna admitted, blushing a bit.

Marshall nodded and smiled a bit.

"I'll be extra careful then." he replied. He then kissed her lips, and let his hand take off the rest of her clothes. Fionna's tiny fingers unbuttoned his pants, and the bulge of his dick popped out hard. Fionna felt it rub against her, sensing it's hardness as it lightly skimmed her untouched petals. Marshall kissed Fionna, distracting her before the pain he knew would come to her came. He slowly rubbing his staff between her lips, feeling her wetness and warmth. He then slowly slid in the head. Fionna let out a cry of pain.

Marshall tried to ease her, kissing away her tears, and she nodded to continue. As he slid farther, she gritted her teeth to hold back her yelps, and soon the pain stopped, over powered by pleasure. Fionna began to moan, softly at first, then louder as Marshall slowly built speed. He pumped slowly, making sure she was ready, not wanting to cause her pain the entire time they did this. He pulled out, and slowly went back in. He groaned as her tight walls squeezed his figure. She moan louder, a slight "Marshall" escaping her lips every few pumps. Marshall went faster, went harder. He shut his eyes and held his head back. Fionna widen her legs, wanting more of him. The bed creaked and swayed in rhythm to their love making. Marshall growled, and Fionna knew he was almost there, but she was too.

"M-Marshall." Fionna mumbled between gasps as he went harder.

"I-I'm about t-t-to.." Fionna said, trailing off. Marshall nodded and continued. He could feel the cum coming up his shaft, so he decided to make it worth while. Marshall pumped a hard as he could, as fast as he could go. He kept his eyes shut, colors exploding behind his eye lids. Fionna's back arched, her bucking under him, and she let out a ear splintering scream before cumming. Fionna then felt Marshall cum inside her, making her cum once more.

Marshall collapsed next to Fionna, breathing heavily. He looked at her, and she looked at him. They both smiled at each other. Fionna then crawled on top of Marshall, and laid her head on his chest. Marshall laid his hand on her head, the other on her back. Fionna pulled a blanket over them, and fell asleep, listening to Marshall's breathing. Marshall just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Fi," Marshall whispered, knowing now what her answer had been to gumbutt. He then thought of their future together, before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**On The Inside...**

******AN:HELLO DEMONS! SORRY IM HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK, IM TRYING MY HARDEST TO MAKE THIS ALL COME TOGETHER!ALSO, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! NOW! ON WITH THE 5th CHAPTER! **

******xoxo**

******~Nightly**

The next early morning, Marshall awoke slowly, not knowing what had happened the night before, not where he was. He then lifted his eyelids to see a wooden ceiling above him. Every memory of last night then suddenly came rushing back to him. Him and Fionna, the kissing, their bodies together, her moans, the entire night. Marshall lee smiled at himself. He finally had Fionna in his life, and everything for once felt right.

He looked down at the blond girl on his chest, and kissed her forehead. Even when she was asleep she was still adorable. Marshall looked back up at the ceiling, wondering what to do next. He had, of course being a guy, sometimes imagined how being with Fionna could be. Yes, he had imagined the sex, which was way better than anything he every dreamed of, but he never could figure out what they'd do after. Suddenly a million questions flew into his head.

Would Fionna move in with him? Does this mean their dating? What if something happened, would they be the same if it broke them apart? Would Fionna think this meant they might get... Married?! Marshall's eye widened at the last one. He loved Fionna, but he wasn't husband material. He was sloppy, meaning Fionna would always be picking up after him. He hated the thought of living with Fionna and her killing herself over his messes. Marshall also realized Fionna was to good for him. She.. She was perfect. Her amazing personality, those light blue eyes that could make a stone mans heart melt, the way she moved, talked, laughed and giggled, everything about her was just.. Perfect. But.. She had said she loved him. HIM. The most imperfect person there was. And now, she was his.

Marshall wiped the depressive thoughts from his head. He didn't need to be thinking that way, especially when everything in his wife was now going his way. He then realized cake might actually be home soon. Marshall bolted up, till he realized the young adventuress was on his chest still. He held her, her flowing golden hair covering any sign of his arms. He then lightly shook her, trying to wake her up.

Fionna slowly awoke, her eye lids revealing her beautiful blue eyes. She awoke to see Marshall lee, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Marshall flashed his sexy fanged grin, and started floating out of bed.

"Good morning beautiful," Marshall said, and kissed Fionna's forehead.

"Good evening, sexy vampire king," She purred. Marshall floated to the bathroom, Fionna still in his lap. He then reached behind him and turned on the shower, and kicked the door shut. Fionna hugged onto Marshall, and stepped into the shower. She stayed hugged to him, his arms around her as the warm water hit them. Marshall then reached for Fionna's strawberry scented shampoo, and after getting a dab worked it into her hair. After her did Marshall chuckled at himself. Fiona was confused.

"What's so funny?" she questioned, and Marshall just laughed harder.

"To think, just before now you'd be screaming bloody nightosphere if I was in here, but now you're letting me wash you," Marshall explained between laughs, and after a minute Fionna saw what he meant and giggled too. Shen then rinsed the shampoo out, and kissed Marshall. He kissed back, an softly nibbled on Fionna's lip with a fang. She smiled, and grabbed a bottle of soap they had for Marshall in case he stayed over. She then took a drop and washed his hair and body with it. Marshall had to hold himself back from getting hard when her soft hands reached near his waist. She then rinsed him, and turned off the shower. As she tried to step out, Marshall grabbed her by the waist an spin her around to kiss her deeply. Fionna blushes light pink, surprised by Marshall's actions. He then pulled away smiling.

"Gotcha," he said, and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then floated out, and waited for Fionna. She came out with a towel tied at her chest, and went to her dresser. She picked out her usual clothes, and started to dry herself off. Marshall just shook his hair dry and grabbed his clothes that were lying on the floor. He got dressed pretty quickly, and snatched Fionnas bunny hat off the floor.

"Here, " he said, smiling softly.

Fionna blushed and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Marshall grinned, and floated down stairs. Fionna jumped and acrobated down, and landed on her feet. She then stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, I got to go home before cake gets back. You know she wouldn't exactly be O-Kay with me being here," Marshall explained, and hugged Fionna, now not wanting to leave her warmth. She laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Marshall sighed in grief. He didn't like leaving Fionna, it made him feel uneasy, like something back could happen to her. He gently grabbed her by the chin with his thumb and finger, and pulled her into tender, sweet kiss. Fionna liked these kisses, and wished she could have noticed Marshall's feeling earlier in their friendship. They then slowly pulled away, and she smiled at him.

"Be safe of your way home, just take a spare umbrella," She said, and he nodded. He then turned around and grabbed one from the assorted umbrellas and swords, and kissed her goodbye. Marshall turned around and flew threw the open window, opening the umbrella just as he hit the light. He flew fast, then after getting away from the tree house slowed his pace. He kinda floated of a bit, but he was still moving.

After a bit he finally made it to his cave, and went lightening fast to the door. As he reached inside and closed the door, he felt a pair of arms behind him. Not welcoming arms, but cheap, lieing, two-faced arms. His blood boiled, he knew exactly who is was, and didn't want their presence here. He turned around, and faced the white haired witch.

"What are you doing here?" heh questioned, his anger not the least bit hidden. The girl just smiled.

"Hi Marshy! I missed you so much! So I came looking for you, and since you weren't home I just stayed till you did!" Ashley explained, quite cheerful and pleased with herself. Marshall growled and tried getting out of her grip, but he didn't even want to touch her.

"What business do you have here?" Marshall hissed at her, and she finally let go. Marshall stood on his feet for once, being much taller then the puny girl. Ashley's look turn now serious, and she put her hands on her hips. And started walking slowly around Marshall.

"Well, Marshy-" she got cut off by Marshall's anger.

"NEVER, call me that!" he yelled, he hands in tight fists. Ashley just sighed, and started again.

"Well Marshall, I came back because I missed you. And I felt bad for trading your childhood toy in our last relationship. So I wanted you to take me back." Ashley stated, and wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck from behind.

"No." Marshall replied.

"Oh come on Marshall. Remember about all the fun we had!" she claimed, and turned him around. His eyes were a deep crimson filled with hatred, disgust, and even more anger. Ashley backed away slowly, and finally felt her back against the door. Marshall walked right into her face, and growled deeply.

"Now listen here you like stupid slut. I will never take you back for what you did. I will never love you, please you, want you, or even think of you in the rest of my life time. I hate you with a passion so deep, if I wrote songs before the Mushroom war about you, they'd be total hits. You are banned from my house, from my life, and from everything I have ever touched. If you ever come near me or mu friends again, I will kill you. Now get out of my sight." Marshal spat with the utmost horrific and deep anger he ever had. Ashley was frightened, it clearly visible in her eyes. She then opened the door an quickly slipped threw, and ran. Marshall didn't watch her, he just slammed the door and then floated up stairs and collapsed on his bed. He was tired, wait no, he was extremely tired. He hated when Ashley came to get back with him, even after he told her time and time again he never would. He never could forgive her for sell Hambo to some wizard. Marshall just grunted. He needed to go back to sleep. He laid there, face down on his bed, and fell asleep, dreaming of Fionna, and their whole life together.

Marshall had been right. Cake had come home around lunch, and Fionna had made sure she cleaned up. She didn't know how Marshall alway knew things, but he did. Cake climbed the ladder to find Fionna playing BMO, and went into the kitchen.

"Hey baby cakes! Were you okay here with out me?" Cake called, starting up some spaghetti. Fionna ran in and hugged Cake.

"I was fine, and I missed you a globing lot!" Fionna exclaimed, and released her white and orange feline sister. Cake looked up at Fionna confused. Usually she wasn't all bubbly and joyous like this. Cake was going to find out why.

"Baby cakes, are you feeling alright? You're acting kinda strange." Caked asked and pulled Fionna down to feel her forehead. She felt normal, and Fionna just giggled, something she rarely did.

"I'm fine Cake, just pumped for an adventure with my sister!" Fionna exclaimed. Fionna and Cake hadn't been on an adventure in a while, and it was a good excuse for her energy then confessing about Marshall lee right now. Cake sighed, and just nodded, obviously tired of trying. Seriously, she sometimes had no idea what went threw that girls head. Cake kissed Fionna on the forehead, and finished the spaghetti. She then made two plates and took them to their table.

"So where do you want to go adventuring today sugar lumps? The candy kingdom?" Cake started to question.

"NO!" Fionna blurted out a little too loud, and then collected herself and said, "I mean, we've been there a lot. I though we could go and fight some random demons or something blooping awesome." Fionna reassured her sister, trying to take suspicion away from herself. Cake just nodded, Fionna's plan obviously working. Fionna dug into her spaghetti, and soon fell quiet as Cake explained her whole day at Lord M's.

******AN: HEY! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS. I'M TRYING MY HARDEST I PROMISE! I'LL TRY AND MAKE MY NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

******xoxo**

**~Nightly**


End file.
